


A Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year

by MontyKarl



Series: Happy Holidays [2]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Christmas, High School, Holidays, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontyKarl/pseuds/MontyKarl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick continues his strange journey with Pete, sneaking out, Christmas parties, New Years, oh my...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year

So after Halloween Patrick was grounded, which was anticipated. His mom was mostly just really worried that he'd been gone so long, and smelled like alcohol, which is good it means his mom loves him. Being told that he's being dropped off and picked up at school for a month isn't as cool.

Not to mentions midterms were coming up which meant staying after class for homework help and using lunch as an extra study hall. Sure, he saw Pete, flashes of him on his way to his mom's car as she honked loudly, a glance across the hall right before the bell rang, but really that didn't leave much time for talking. He didn't even get to use his cell phone for the first week, and when he got it back he'd not been that surprised to only have about 10 texts, and 7 of them were from a number he didn't know. Pete.

The first couple were from the first of November asking how bad the damage was, then ones asking if he'd freaked Patrick out, then one that was really long and confusing but kind of poetic in a way and finally one saying he wouldn't bother Patrick anymore. Patrick couldn't text fast enough that 'no, it's cool, phone got taken away'. Pete didn't reply that night, or the next day, in fact he didn't see him around school and when he talked to Joe (whom he saw only in Algebra and they were usually on the other side of the room for obvious reasons) he said that Pete hadn't said anything about Halloween other than asking for Patrick's number.

Patrick's life goes on kind of like that, he notices Pete show back up, but the fact that he sees him more and more creeps up on him like the chill of Winter. When he literally bumps into Pete on his way to English, it's kind of starling.

"Sorry, hey..." Pete says, it's quiet and he keeps his eyes averted.

"Uhm, hey dude..." Pete doesn't say anything so Patrick tries to keep the conversation going on his own, "Uhh...so I texted you after I got my phone back..I'm..I'm still grounded for another week or so though..."

"Oh?" Pete pulled his phone out and scrolled calmly through his messages as though phones weren't prohibited and the tardy bell didn't just ring, Patrick felt tense. "Oh...shit..I...I never saw it, I thought you-..." Pete trails off and shrugs.

"Hey so, I'm late to class but uhm...we should hang out again when my mom feels like I've learned my lesson or whatever."

"Yeah?" Pete grins wide and Patrick can't help smiling either as he nods. He sees the door to Mr.Lawrence's class shut and knows he's going to have to be loud and open it and everyone will look at him, but that's okay because Pete kisses him cheek quick and runs off. Patrick stands there stunned for about a minute, he remembered everything that happened, sure, but he hadn't really expected that. He pushed it aside as nothing and pushed open the door to English.  
_________

He got a text from Pete on the way home from school asking where he was and his mom asked who it was and if it was the 'Pete' that got him in trouble, which it was and she just sighed. It was weird, Patrick had expected her to take his phone away again or something when instead she just kept driving and Patrick kept texting.

By the time they got home, Patrick was laughing at some bad joke Pete had sent him and his mom was just smiling lightly. Patrick stopped getting replies from Pete around 7pm and figured he should give him a break, he could do his homework but it was Friday and he didn't feel like it. He just ate dinner, talked about school, played video games, called Joe because he was bored out of his mind as usual but then his phone beeped to tell him he had someone else calling and told Joe he'd call back, Joe was not happy about ending their intense debate about Admiral Ackbar's role in Star Wars.

Pete had called, so he called back, it barely rang before Pete picked up, "Hey, so hey Patrick, what are you doing tonight?"

"I'm...playing video games and contemplating doing a book report and it's only Friday night..."

"Dude, it is Friday, fuck book reports...uhm so hey anyway, you wanna come with me and a few friends to this little show? It's a local band, they really suck but the mosh is always on and I mean..I don't know...I miss you."

The last part made Patrick's face heat up a bit, "Uhhh..I would really, really like to....but I'm still grounded."

"Really? I'm so sorry, I thought you were joking or something."

"Nope, a whole month of not doing anything but sitting in my room by myself....or going to the store with my mom..." Patrick replied, tossing a hacky sack ball up in the air repeatedly.

"Oh...can't you just sneak out?" Patrick dropped the hacky sack.

"You're kidding right? I'm grounded and you want me to- Pete I don't know what kind of impression I gave you but uhm..usually staying in my room alone is all I do normally....with the added bonus of Joe every now and then. I don't sneak out and like go to parties and shows or-"

"You went to a party in Chicago with a guy you barely knew and then let him kiss you." Patrick wouldn't mind punching Pete in the fact right now.

"I didn't know the party was in Chicago and...and I was like....drunk so-"

"Excuses, you still agreed to get in a strange boys car, didn't your mother raise you better?"

"She did, that's why I'm not gonna sneak out." He heard Pete huff.

"Okay fine....you don't have to sneak out....but, I know where you live and I am going to park at the stop sign on the corner and wait for 15 minutes around...uhm probably 10-10:30ish...and if you don't show up that's cool but I will be sad and if you do I promise to treat you like a gentleman."

"Uhm...yeah well...don't wait too long." Patrick replied, feeling awkward and weird at turning Pete down and the fact that Pete didn't want to take no for an answer.

"Okay, see you later Patrick." Pete hung up before he could correct him.  
_______

At a quarter til ten Patrick told himself that changing his outfit was normal and it didn't mean he was gonna go sneak out or something, he's not stupid. Well, he's 16, he's pretty stupid...16 and half, he's stupid and a half. So when he checks to see that his mom is passed out in the living room watching the Travel Channel and sees that it's already a few minutes after 10 he just walks out of the back door. He just walked out, and he's halfway across the driveway and he can't believe he's doing this, he doesn't even feel dangerous, he just feels like a bad idea.

He stands at the corner and waits, and he waits, and it's cold and his jean jacket isn't helping when the wind blows. He's shivering when he sees the fourth car go by and turns to leave, Pete really didn't wait up for him, figures. Why would he even trust this guy again.

Then a horn honks and Pete's car pulls up next to him on the sidewalk, window rolled down to show a grinning Pete, "Haha, knew you'd come! Now get in it's cold as hell outside."

Patrick knows, he can't feel his feet, or hands, but he says nothing and gets in the car. They drive past Patrick's house and his heart thumps, but the porch light is still off and the glow of the tv is still present in the living room so he tries to stay calm.

Patrick thinks he does a good job of staying calm as they get to the venue and Pete introduces Patrick to a few people he'd never met and a couple he'd seen at the Halloween party who give him a knowing smirk and Patrick would do without that really. He'd only been to a couple of other shows with Joe, and if he thinks hard enough maybe he can see Pete at one of them. The band does suck, and Patrick tries to stay with the crown until his hat gets knocked off for the third time and he gets kneed somewhere he'd rather not talk about. After that he goes off to the back of the room and stays there. Pete finds him an hour or so of blaringly loud noise later, he's sweaty and his eyes are wide and he's smiling and he tells Patrick that their set is over.

Patrick was kind of happy, until Pete insisted on staying a little while longer to talk to the band, Patrick had to bite his tongue when Pete told them the set was awesome. The ride back to Patrick's house is full of musical debate and Patrick complaining about his hearing loss because the guitarists decided the amp needed to be on 10 at all times. Pete mostly laughed and smiled, it was nice and a distraction from the way Patrick's stomach was starting to knot up at the realization that he might get caught coming home.

Pete stopped two houses down from Patrick's, killing the engine and turning towards Patrick, still smiling. "So uhm....I had fun tonight."

"Yeah, me too." Patrick replied, lying blatantly but it was kind of nice being sort of around Pete.

"Oh...good, great really uhm...I mean, I haven't really been on a date in awhile, mostly just hook ups or whatever so-"

"Date!?" Patrick asked, sure he had missed out on something here. Pete ducked his head down, smiling fading.

"Oh I...well yeah I thought..never mind, not a date right?" His smile had returned and he was glancing up at Patrick, the smile was really forced and it made Patrick feel stupid.

"I just didn't think...like I just assumed we were just hanging out."

"Oh right, yeah..."

"No, but hey I mean....it was a nice date too." Pete quirked an eyebrow at him, and Patrick couldn't help the shy smile it made him produce. Pete was nice, and nice looking for the most part, Patrick just had no idea he'd want to date Patrick. It seemed kind of ridiculous, but he was starting to realize that Pete was kind of ridiculous himself.

"Okay awesome, cool so uhh..." Pete paused glances at the keys hanging from the ignition, " It'd be cool if I kissed you goodnight?"

Patrick's face heated up again, and he nodded when Pete glanced up at him. The kiss was slower and more gentle than he'd remembered, Pete didn't let it last too long or get too deep, but it was nice. Patrick really hadn't kissed that many people, and he'd put Pete at the top of the list honestly.

They said goodnight and Pete made a u-turn and went the other way as Patrick walked to his house, he'd left the back door unlocked and he was careful and quiet opening it. The house was dark, the tv off, his mom gone and his heart pounded in his ears as he crept back to his room. He didn't get accosted by his mom so he figured that was as good a sign as any as he got undressed for bed, his cell phone buzzing right before he fell asleep as Pete texted to say he got home safe and that they should go out again sometime. There was also a winky face, Patrick tried not to smile too much and just tried to let it settle part of his worried mind so he could sleep.  
_______

When Patrick woke up and finally got up to get breakfast, he saw his mom drinking coffee at the kitchen table, staring at him as he made cereal and sat down to eat it, her eyes didn't leave him and it was kind of creepy.

"So...Christmas is coming up, thought of anything you want?"

"Mom, it's like...almost a month away."

"It is almost a month away isn't it?"

"Uhm....yeah?" Patrick replied, trying to make his brain work in a coherent manor as he swallowed a mouthful of fruity pebbles.

"You know what else is about a month away?" She asked, Patrick 'hmm'd at her in question, "The next time you won't be grounded."

"What?" Patrick asked around a mouthful of cereal, his mom's gaze narrowed.

"You left the house last night, didn't bother to tell me, I can only assume whom you were with, it was way past your curfew and you were stilled grounded for a week. Now? You're grounded until Christmas Eve."

"What? Mom that's-"

"No arguing, I don't know what's gotten into you Patrick, but that's unacceptable. Do you know how scared I was when you weren't in your room? I didn't fall asleep until I'd heard you come home at 12am, I shouldn't have let you go to that party and I shouldn't have given you that phone back, which I want back from you as soon as you're done eating."

Patrick was so, so fucked.

He ran upstairs, stomped a little, knew it wasn't going to get him anywhere but he did anyway/ He grabbed his phone and paused for a second to text Joe and Pete that his phone was being taken away again before his mom came into his room and just kind of took it from him, stopping as an afterthought to unplug his PlayStation which was really not okay. She glanced at his CD player but the sad look in his eyes kept her from taking that too.  
_________

Pete was busy with soccer or so he heard from Joe, he didn't say much about why he was grounded and Joe didn't ask. His mom didn't really ask much else either, but he wasn't allowed to go to the store alone anymore and he had to be in bed by 9pm even on weekends (which was crazy). Patrick assumed this is what boot camp felt like, he felt like he'd heard Pete mention going to boot camp before. Patrick couldn't stop thinking about Pete.

Not because Pete kissed him or anything or because apparently they were dating, no, none of that. It was just that Pete was really interesting and funny and kind of really out of his league. Patrick spent quite a few nights of laying awake in bed wondering if Pete was doing this on a dare or a bet and that would hurt, and he considered asking Joe if he'd heard anything about a bet to date some dorky kid for some reason, but then he'd have to explain himself and Pete. Which would make things awkward for everyone. Patrick didn't like being alone with his thoughts.

The week of Christmas, Patrick's mom decided to unground him early so he can help with Christmas shopping. It was cold out, and the ice had come but the snow was taking it's time, if it was coming at all. He spent all day begging his mom not to get him and her matching sweaters, it didn't really work. They had reindeer on them, and they jingled, and they were apparently going to wear them at the Christmas party his mom was planning because some kid's mom had one last year and people were still talking about it and Patrick really wished he was still grounded.

He got his phone back through when she suggested he call and ask Joe and his family to come if they wanted, but he got a little sidetracked with the hundred or so messages Pete had sent (sorry, i'm so sorry, don't hate me, i wanna see you again, i miss you ;(, srry ive been so busy, do you like apple or cherry pie more?) and so on.

"You wanna invite Pete?" Patrick jumped, looking up to see his mom standing behind him, a weary smile on her face.

"I..uh...no, I mean-"

"You're inviting him, and I want to meet his parents." She walked off without further ado, carrying a box of ornaments and Patrick assumed that he just might as well invite Pete...and his parents. How bad could this go?  
________

Bad, very bad, Patrick keeps forgetting that like John Hughes movies there is conflict, but unlike the movies there is no resolution just more awkward and uncomfortable conflict. Uncomfortable because Pete's parents were really nice and his mom liked how Patrick and his mom's sweaters matched and complained that Pete wouldn't ever wear his matching one if she got it. Pete snickered quietly, and Patrick blushed and he laughed harder when he blushed. Patrick's mom walked off with Pete's talking about Pete and Patrick and if that wasn't awkward enough Joe ran over and bumped into Pete's dad (spilling egg nog) and when Patrick went to clean it...he jingled.

When the mess was clean and Joe caught the eye of Patrick's cousin Marissa, he snuck off to his room to see if he could just change his sweater, because no one would notice, right? Only, in his room, he found a Pete, who turned around when he heard Patrick jingle. Patrick stood in the doorway, a confused look on his face as Pete quickly set a stack of Patrick's CDs back down and almost made them fall over onto his guitar and Patrick doesn't want to think about that. Pete walked forward smiling and poked Patrick in his stomach.

"Ow...I don't jingle if you poke me, I'm not the Pillsbury Dough Boy."

"Laugh."

"What?"

"He laughed when you poked him, sorry I just..uhm..." Pete looked sideways, glancing at a stack of old school folders.

"Oh...okay." Patrick was confused, he was used to himself being awkward, but Pete being awkward was a totally different thing here. "You okay?"

Pete glanced back at him and nodded, walking back into the room and siting on the edge of Patrick's bed, patting the space of comforter next to him. "C'mere."

Pete's confidence seemed to have returned but oh, yes there is, Patrick's worry and self-consciousness, back to normal.

Patrick shut the door and went to sit next to Pete, not remembering his bed being so uncomfortable. "So hey...Merry Christmas Eve Eve."

"Uh, same to you." Patrick returned about one fourth of Pete's smile.

"So uh...You met the folks, I met yours." Patrick nods, wanting Pete to continue, "So uh...I was just like...this is gonna sound stupid but...uhm..."

Patrick didn't like Pete being tongue tied and nervous, it really didn't suit him. "I'm sure it won't sound stupid?"

Pete let out a breath before continuing, "Okay so...I know we've only known each other..well like two months, but you've been grounded and that's my fault and really I don't blame you if you say no just for that reason, but I really like you and you have all the CDs I own or wish I did and I bet you play guitar better than I do because I kind of suck and your mom is really nice and her pumpkin squares me want to forget about the diet the coach puts us on but yeah so uhm...Do you wanna like..Do you wanna go steady?"

"I uh...go steady?" Patrick was slightly confused and taken aback as his brain processed Pete's quick speech.

"Like, my boyfriend, want to be..do you? Oh god, I sound like Yoda, do you want to be my boyfriend? There, yeah that." Pete waited with what appeared to be baited breath as Patrick caught up to speed.

"Is this a bet?" Pete's face fell.

"Is what a bet Patrick?"

"This, you and me...I mean...stuff like this doesn't happen to me, and like, I'm pretty sure you could do a lot better." Patrick wasn't lying, he's sure Pete could get someone taller and thinner, maybe someone who was his age and went out partying every night like him or whatever.

"I'm pretty sure you're the coolest person I've ever met though." Pete's words were quiet and he wasn't looking at Patrick anymore.

"I'm so sorry." Patrick replied, the thought of being the coolest person Pete knew seemed silly, considering he'd met Gabe and Andy and they both seemed pretty amazing.

"What? No, like.....I've had a lot of girlfriends and I've never had a boyfriend because guys are assholes and the girls were all bitches, but that's because they were all the same person right? Defying their parents, getting drunk before 5pm, having sex in the back of my car- point is, you're like...you're really cool without being fucked up? I like that."

"Oh." And really Patrick had no idea what to say, his brain was busy going over 'sex in the back of Pete's car'.

"Yeah and, I don't really know what to get people for presents, so like..I wanted to give you me for Christmas if that made sense?"

"Oh...uhm...if I say yes do I still have to give you your present?"

Pete's grin returned with the connotations Patrick was implying, choosing to ask about the gift instead, "You got me a present?"

"Uhm..sort of."

"What is it?"

"Oh..it's just some CDs from this one band I think you'd like but-"

"That's awesome, I love it."

"Uhm, you don't have it yet?"

"You don't have your present yet either."

"Oh....uhm...right...so I don't know how relationships work?"

"Me either." Pete replied with a shrug, but he scooted closer to Patrick, shifting the bed and making Patrick jingle again. Right before he leaned in he reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of plastic mistle toe, holding it up and making a kissy face and Patrick kind of took a second before he realized he was supposed to kiss him.

It was more like the first time he'd kissed Pete, only without the fake fangs and Patrick wouldn't admit missing those. He felt Pete's hand slide into his hair, knocking his hat off but Patrick didn't mind. He was also glad that Pete didn't mind when Patrick let a wandering hand rest on Pete's leg, Patrick felt a bit giddy realizing he was making out, with his boyfriend. Which whoa hey, that was a weird combination of words to think for him, but it was pretty fuckin' awesome and he wanted to tell Joe that he made out with someone, only having Joe walk into his room in he middle of it was NOT his preferred method of breaking the news.

"WHOA OH MY GOD DUDE WHAT." Patrick pulled away and blushed so hard he felt a little light headed, or maybe that was the kissing.

"Uhm I-"

"Joe-Troh! Hey dude."

"PETE HEY BUT WHOA WHAT." Joe was really loud, louder than usual, that was really loud. That was turning it up to 11. That was a sonic boom. That was the decibel amount needed for his mom and Pete's mom to come running (he presumed) down the hall, pushing Joe aside to see what was going on. Pete's mom sighed with a look like she'd caught Pete in other boys rooms before, like this was normal and not weird or anything to yell about and Patrick wanted to huge Pete's mom and ask to be adopted but that would make being Pete's boyfriend weird.

Patrick's mom on the other hand looked like she was missing a few pieces of the puzzle, glancing between them and then back to Joe. Joe was still standing and staring at them in a bit of awe and bewilderment, it was kind of an okay look for him. Pete doesn't help by casually removing Patrick's hand from his thigh and curling their fingers together.

Joe inches his way out of the room and Pete's mom lets out a light laugh, it kind of sounds like Pete's laugh, which in turn makes Patrick's mom burst into a nervous fit of giggles. It's a chain reaction really, because that makes Pete laugh and Pete's laugh makes Patrick laugh. It takes a minute for it to die down and when it does Patrick's mom plucks the fake mistletoe out of his hair and offers it back to Pete before telling them they need to come mingle more (meaning Stephanie Grayson's mom showed up or whatever).

Pete doesn't stop holding his hand.  
________

Pete kisses him goodnight, in front of pretty much everyone, and most people try to look away or just don't notice. Pete's dad shakes his hand and Pete's mom hugs him and insists he call her mom or Dale just anything but Mrs. Wentz.

"So.....a senior huh?"

"I guess so?" Patrick shrugs and carries the half empty plates of snacks back to the kitchen. His mom followers with stray mugs of half sipped hot coco or egg nog.

"His mom says he talks about you a lot." Patrick ducked his head over the sink, blushing. "He's not a good influence."

"Mom." Patrick says desperately, whether to defend Pete or to make her stop talking about him he's not sure.

"Okay..okay...well...front what I've seen and heard....I like him...but if he pressure you into anything-"

"MOM!"

"What? OH, oh no, I mean like sneaking out again. Not...Not that...he doesn't pressure you for that does he?"

"NO! Oh my god."

"Good okay, but if you tow were, you'd know to be safe-"

"Yes mom, okay I'm going to my room now." Patrick scurried off, jingling all the way before his mom could say anything else.  
_______

Pete calls him at 6am on Christmas, Pete's already awake and opening presents and he insists that he pick Patrick up later and that they go do something, but then he remembers that everything's closed and just says he should pick Patrick up later anyway. Patrick's still on the phone as he shuffles to the living room where his mom is drinking her first cup of coffee and she gestures to the little pile of presents under the tree, he opens them while talking to Pete. His grandma had sent handmade mittens, pink ones, his grandma never caught on that Patrick was her grandSON. He gets a weird movie and a CD from Joe (a band that Patrick's pretty sure Joe only likes because he played guitar on half a track). Then he gets to the big present from his mom, Pete's still talking about gingerbread cookies and how his brother already broke something he got, Patrick almost drops the phone when he see the Mac Book sitting half unwrapped on the couch.

Later that day, Pete comes by and he ends up staying on Patrick's couch eating leftover pumpkin squares and talking to Patrick about the CDs he got from him, sneaking kisses when Patrick's mom walks out of the room.

"So Gabe's throwing this New Years party, and it's gonna be even better than the Halloween one-"

"Why didn't he have one for Christmas?"

"Oh, Jewish, y'know." Patrick just nods along with Pete, "So yeah, we're going if that's cool?"

"Oh uhm..." Patrick glances at his mom, who was obviously listening in on them from the kitchen doorway. She sighs and shrugs.

"I guess...I just don't like you staying out so late, who's Gabe?"

Pete just grins and charms her pants off (not literally), but it convinces her to let him go. He's pretty excited.  
_______

The days stretch on and Patrick's mom opens a bottle of sparkling grape juice the night before New Years Eve and they have a fake little countdown and party, eat some black eyed peas and sing Auld Lang Syne. It makes him feel less guilty for not being around the next evening.  
_______

Pete picks him up at 9:30 sharp, he stays for a minute or two, wishing Patrick's mom a happy new year and offering her the sparkly gold top hat he's wearing and when she decline he puts it on Patrick and blows a noise maker as they walk back to Pete's car.

Patrick doesn't say anything as they get on the highway, Patrick's mom forgot to ask where the party was and they end up back at the same apartment complex that Patrick had been to with Pete before. The difference was; most of Patrick's awkwardness ebbed away when Pete's hand clasped around his own and Pete pulled him around introducing him as, 'This is my Patrick'.

Pete, after much nagging, finally let go of Patrick and stopped making him blush in front of strangers, to go off and find Gabe. Patrick was cool with that, he talked to someone who was pretty alright, they liked most of the local bands and even drummed in a few of them which was great, Patrick plays drums, he knows how to speak drummer. Patrick however, is bad at keeping track of time and before he knows it, it's one minute until midnight. He says goodbye to the drummer, Andy, and goes to find Pete, wading through people and party hats (his own shiny gold one almost falling off in the process). He can't find Pete until someone points him towards the balcony. It's a small concrete pad, somehow being supported, it didn't look very safe but Pete was there talking to someone until Patrick stepped out on it.

"Oh hey, Chris, this is my Patrick." The other guy glanced at Patrick and took him in, an heir of judgment thick in the air, the countdown inside begins. Chris starts to leave, shoving Patrick aside slightly before looking back at Pete who shoos him, and he finally leaves, taking the awkward silence with him. Pete just smiles and shrugs in reply to Chris, pulling Patrick close. 5. brushing a piece of his hair aside. 4. Patrick heart thuds harder. 3. Pete's eyes slip shut, so Patrick lets his close too. 2. Pete leans closer, forehead against Patrick's, noses brushing. 1. "Happy New Year." Pete whispers, just before pressing his lips against Patrick's. The fireworks boom and burst downtown, and if their eyes were open they'd have a perfect view, but they kind of aren't and so they just keep kissing.

The kiss lasts well into the new year, from the balcony, through the guests, Pete kind of nodding an early goodbye to the people he can in the few spare breathes Patrick allows. They kiss as Pete blindly fumbles to unlock the car door, breaking away for a solid 5 seconds until he can slide into the backseat and Patrick can climb into his lap. At some point Patrick's party hat fell off, at some point Pete's noise maker got crushed, at some point the door closed and the windows fogged over. Patrick kept thinking that he was probably doing everything wrong, but Pete didn't tell him to stop biting his neck or not to kiss there or touch there, he just kept making breathy noises and once he kind of squeaked when Patrick shifted in his lap. After about ten minutes of solid making out (and convincing Pete to give him a hickey), Patrick was kind of dying with the way his zipper was pressing against him, so he instinctively reached for it and Pete's hand stopped him, and then Patrick's awkward self-consciousness kicked in. So he pulled away fast and hit his head on the car ceiling light, and Pete winced in sympathy.

"Shit, you okay?" He was just as breathless as Patrick.

Patrick gritted out a, "Fine." as the pain eased away. Pete smoothed his thumb over Patrick's pulse, and oh yeah, Patrick was trying to get his pants off and then Pete stopped him. "Oh, and..I-sorry, I don't know how this works?"

Pete just kind of smirked at him in the half light, "Well when two dudes like each other very much-" Pete shut up when Patrick smacked his shoulder.

"I meant like...you stopped..me.." Pete glanced away from Patrick's gaze and nodded, "Why?"

Pete sighed, "I stopped you because I do this with everyone okay? I make them love me, and then I fuck it up and fuck them and then they realize they don't like me all that much and then they regret it, or worse I realize I didn't like them and then I regret it but I try and stay friends with them and well...it's not that way with you, it only happened that way once, with uhm..with Chris but-"

"Pete okay, hey I....uhh.." Patrick actually wasn't sure what he meant to say, he wanted Pete to shut up. He stayed quiet for about 30 more seconds, Patrick watched the windows defrost as the temperature cooled a bit.

"Not that I don't want to do things with you, pantsless things, but I just...we should wait?"

Patrick whined quietly, the situation wasn't as urgent as before, but still, "Like..how long?"

"Well..uhm..I don't know, until it feel right?"

"It feels just fine right now, I mean..I've waited plenty of years Pete." Pete laughed lightly at the tone in Patrick's voice, Patrick wasn't amused.

"I think we both need to learn how to take it slow." Patrick huffed and slumped forward, head on Pete's shoulder as he mumbled a dejected, 'Fine."

Pete just turned his head and kissed the side of Patrick's, a hand smoothing over Patrick's back, "I should get you home. "

They managed to get into the front of the car with little damage to each other or the car, the radio is playing ABBA and Patrick fights the urge to sing along until Pete sings and it's terrible so Patrick has to at least drown him out. It's almost 1am by the time they get back, and Pete walks Patrick to the door, Patrick feels like he should invite him in for coffee like he's seen on tv and the movies, but that would be ridiculous under the circumstances and for the fact that he thinks they're out of coffee. Instead he let's Pete kiss him goodnight, Patrick thinks maybe he can invite him in for tea or something instead of coffee, but he pulls away and smiles and waits until he hears the lock click after Patrick gets inside.

Patrick's mom is asleep on the couch and he wakes up her up and says 'happy new year' and watches her stumble off, still half asleep to bed. When he finally gets tucked into his own, his phone buzzes and he looks to see that Pete's sent him, 'hppy new year :*'. Patrick replies, 'so how long do i have 2 wait again?', Pete half jokingly sends, 'I', Patrick hates to think he'd have to wait in the first place but he doesn't push it and just replies, 'romantic, gnight'. Pete replies with a simple, 'xo' and Patrick falls asleep with fireworks behind his eyelids.


End file.
